Ufologie
Ufologia este un neologism inventat pentru a descrie eforturile colective ale celor care studiază obiectele zburătoare neidentificate (OZN), rapoarte și dovezi asociate. Deși ufologia nu reprezintă un domeniu academic de cercetare, OZN-urile au fost supuse diferitelor investigații de-a lungul anilor de către guverne și academicieni independenți. Nici unul dintre aceste studii n-a ajuns la concluzia în mod oficial că vreun raport ar fi cauzat de nave spațiale extraterestre (de exemplu Seeds 1995: A4). Unele studii au fost neutre în concluziile lor, dar au susținut că principalele cazuri inexplicabile trebuiesc studiate științific în continuare. Cu toate acestea, marea majoritate a OZN-uri care au fost examinate de către anchetatori calificați se dovedesc a avea mai degrabă explicații terestre Markovsky B., "UFOs", in The Skeptic's Encyclopedia of Pseudoscience, edited by Michael Shermer, 2002 Skeptics Society, p260 Etimologie Conform Dicționarului englez Oxford, una din primele utilizări ale cuvântului ufologie poate fi găsită în suplimentul literar al ziarului Times din 23 ianuarie , în care se spune: articolele, rapoartele și studiile birocratice care au fost scrise despre acestă vizită uimitoare constituie ''ufologie. Acest articol a fost tipărită la opt ani după ce Edward J. Ruppelt de le USAF a creat cuvântul OZN, în . OZN-uri și România :Pagina principală: Contacte cu OZN-uri în România În urma unui val de observații în 1968, mass-media de stat controlate de comunitate au prezentat o atitudine favorabilă față de problema OZN. Acest lucru se datorează faptului că, în alte țări din "tabăra socialistă", subiectul OZN a fost destul de tabu, iar regimul președintelui Ceaușescu a vrut să demonstreze că autoritățile române au avut o atitudine diferită, mai deschisă și progresivă. Cu toate acestea, cazuri militare au apărut mai ales din partea ofițerilor pensionați; printre ei, a fost comandantul Mihai Barbutiu. Toți martorii au făcut rapoarte și au semnat documente care le-au interzis să divulge ceea ce au văzut.Mysterious Universe, UFOs Around the World: Romania, by Robbie Graham, November 27, 2018 În 1977, RUFOR (prescurtarea de la "Romanian UFO Researchers") a fost organizat ca un grup informal, ca mijloc de schimb de informații. Între 1979 și 1986, RUFOR a publicat 27 de exemplare ale revistei "samizdat" cu același nume: RUFOR. Nici organizația, nici publicația nu au fost autorizate în mod oficial, dar au fost tolerate de autorități deoarece nu erau considerate subversive. Câțiva ani mai târziu, în perioada 1994-1996, într-un mediu politic complet schimbat, membrii aceluiași grup ar publica singura revistă românească UFO, pe scară largă, și cu titlul "RUFOR". A alergat timp de 21 de luni. De atunci, în România nu a existat periodic OZN tipărit. Pe parcursul anilor 1980, în România au fost publicate zeci de cărți OZN. Printre autori români s-au numărat: Florin Gheorghiță, Dan D. Farcaș, Doru Davidovici (pilot de luptă 1945-1989), Dan Apostol și György Mandics. Numărul cărților OZN românești a crescut dramatic după 1990. Multe au fost scrise de Călin Turcu, Florin Gheorghiță, Adrian Patruț, generalul Emil Străinu și unii dintre cei de mai sus. Dar majoritatea titlurilor din această perioadă erau traduceri. Cărțile lui Călin Turcu sunt cel mai complet inventar al cazurilor de OZN din România, începând cu anul 1500. De asemenea, a organizat o bibliotecă cu peste 500 de cărți UFO donate de familia sa Asociației ASFAN. După 1990, într-un mediu complet schimbat, au fost traduse și publicate un număr imens de cărți despre fenomenul OZN. Din anul 2000 până în prezent, interesul public pentru OZN-uri sa diminuat considerabil. Nu sunt conștient de nicio declarație oficială a guvernului român despre OZN în această perioadă. În 2014, ASFAN a cerut oficial mai multor instituții, inclusiv Ministerului Apărării, să ofere acces la datele despre fenomenele aeriene neidentificate care au avut loc în spațiul aerian românesc. Răspunsul oficial este că "Ministerul Apărării nu are date și nici informații despre fenomenele aeriene neidentificate". Clasificarea OZN-urilor thumb|right|J. Allen Hynek (stânga) și Jacques Vallée Terminologia și sistemul de clasificare a OZN-urilor au fost inițiate de către astronomul și ufologul american J. Allen Hynek, și a fost sugerată pentru prima oară în 1972 în cartea lui Experienta OZN: o investigație științifică. El a introdus primele trei tipuri de întâlniri. Unii cercetători recomandă ca observațiile să fie clasificate în funcție de caracteristicile fenomenului sau ale obiectului care sunt înregistrate sau raportate. Categoriile tipice sunt: * Farfurie, top-jucărie sau disc în formă de navă, fără propulsie vizibilă sau audibilă. (Ziua și noaptea) * Lumini rapide care se mișcă sau lumini cu capacitatea aparentă de a-și schimba rapid direcția si apoi de a se opri brusc, ceea ce este imposibil pentru aeronavele convenționale. * Nave mari triunghiulare sau cu un model triunghiular din lumină * Nave în formă de trabuc cu ferestre luminate (mingile de foc datorate meteoriților sunt raportate, uneori, în acest fel). * Altele: săgeți, triunghiuri echilaterale, sfere, cupole, diamante, mase diforme negre, ouă și cilindrii. Context și statut științific Ufologia nu a fost îmbrățișată pe scară largă de către mediul academic ca un domeniu de studiu științific, chiar dacă acesta a fost, în primele zile, obiectul unor studii științifice pe scară largă care a produs rapoartele descrise de urmărire.De ce SETI este știință, iar Ufologia nu este, Mark Moldwin, 2004 În august 2008, Universitatea din Melbourne a oferit lui Martin Plowman primul doctorat de filosofie în ufologie.A degree in strange flying objects alien no longer, Sydney Morning Herald, August 5, 2008 Surse * Sergei Litsak, Dicționar explicativ despre OZN-uri cu echivalente în rusă, engleză și germană. ETS Publishing House and Polyglossum, Inc; ISBN 5-86455-063-9. Dicționarul conține 853 articole. * Roth, Christopher F., "Ufologia ca Antropologie: Rase, Extratereștrii și Ocultul." În cultura extraterestră: Antropologie în spațiul extraterestru, editată de Debbora Battaglia. Durham, N.C.: Duke University Press, 2005. * Peter A. Sturrock; Enigma OZN: O nouă revizuire a dovezilor fizice; Warner Books, 1999; ISBN 0-446-52565-0 Referințe Legături externe * OZN-uri la Open Directory Project * Fenomenum (site brazilian) Categorie:Ufologie